


Out Of Love

by Queenleah_0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenleah_0/pseuds/Queenleah_0
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

1/?  
Loki x reader  
Word count:538

Steve p.o.v  
"This is more complicated, how are we supposed to get him if we don't know where he is, " Steve says angrily

"Okay, so we need more help?" Nat says, 

" Yeah," Steve says,

" Okay, how are we supposed to do that when there's no one else in the world," Natasha says sarcastically. They stay quiet.

"Uh hi, this is Scott Lang we met a few years ago at the airport, in Germany, I got really big?" Nat jumps up looking at the screen in front of her, turning to Steve who is also shocked,

"When was this?"Steve asks still shocked

"it's the live feed at the front", Nat says breathlessly

"How are you here?" Nat says to Scott

" um, I don't know? well actually I do, I think? I was stuck in the quantum realm for about 5 years I think, I don't know I am still in shock"

time skip

" Are you sure we're not gonna lose tiny here in the nineteen fifties?" Bruce says trying to quietly to Natasha

"excuse me?" Scott says obviously hearing him

"he's kidding," Nat says " you can't say things like that" Nat says looking at Bruce.

"Just boozing, bad joke," Bruce says Scott walks away

" you were kidding right?" Nat says quietly

" I have no idea, I mean we're talking about time travel here either its all joke or none of it is," Bruce says

turning to Scott " were good!" Bruce says giving Scott a thumbs up. 

" get your helmet on"

"Scott, I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around an hour, then bring you back in ten seconds, make sense?"

"perfectly not confusing" Scott replies

"Good luck Scott, you got this" Steve says to encourage him.

"your right, I do captain America " Scott say before being sucked back into the quantum realm.

"on the count of three, two, one," Bruce says pressing buttons on the machine to bring Scott back  
out of the quantum realm Scott is back but not in the same form he left in

"Uh guys, this doesn't feel right," the teenage voice of Scott says.

" What is this, what's going on?" Bruce says

"who is that? is that Scott?" Nat says confused

"yes it Scott," teenage Scott says hastily to Nat

again Scott is sucked back into the machine before he is out again but as his older self, older Scott was sucked back into the machine before he is out again but as his baby self.

"He's a baby," Steve says

"It's Scott" Bruce replies

"Like a baby," Steve says

"look bring Scott back," Steve says to Bruce

"kill the power," Bruce says to Nat

"oh my god," Nat says before walking off to do as Bruce says

"and kill it!" Bruce says to Nat

Nat turns the lever killing the power to the machine, while Scott is pushed back out in the form he left in.

Scott stands there dumbfounded " somebody peed my pants," Scott says "but I don't know if it was baby me or old me," Scott says still dumbfounded. "or just me me".


	2. Chapter Two

##  **2/?**

##  **Loki x reader**

##  **Word count:1,270**

##  **GIF IS NOT MINE!**

**2** **weeks later in the countryside of Norway**

**"Kind of a step down from a golden palace for an avenger highness or whatnot," rocket says sarcastically**

**"have a little compassion, pal first they've lost Asgard, then half the people. they're probably just happy to have a home" Bruce replies**

**out of the corner of Bruce's eye, he sees movement and turns to see Valkyrie looking at the pair, heading over**

**" you shouldn't have come!" Valkyrie yells to Bruce.**

**"Aaahhh Valkyrie! great to see you, angry girl" Bruce says to Valkyrie with excitement.**

**looking up at Bruce skeptically at his new appearance**

**"I thought I liked you better either of the other ways"**

**Bruce motions to Rocket, "this is rocket"**

**"how you doing?"**

**"he won't see you," Valkyrie says ignoring Rocket**

**"that bad, huh?"**

**"We only see him once a month, when he comes for.... supplies," Valkyrie says eyeing the pile of kegs of stout and other beers in the corner.**

**"it's not that bad," rocket says eyeing the empty kegs**

**"yeah" Bruce replies agreeing**

**"Alright let's go I'll show you to his shack," Valkyrie says**

**10 minutes later**

**entering the shack rocket grimaces at the dreadful smell**

**"what the..... woo! something died in here. Hello? Thor?"**

**In another from the house, " are you here about the cable?"**

**walking into the room Thor continuous " the Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy." Thor noticed Bruce and Rocket**

**"Boys! oh my god! where have you been?" Thor says to Rocket trying to hug him**

**" come here, you little rascal!"**

**"no, I'm good. I'm good. that's not necessary."**

**"Hulk you know my friends, Miek and Korg, right?"**

**turning they see miek and Korg on the couch playing the PlayStation**

**"hey long time no see," Bruce says to Thor**

**"Hey guys, beer's on the bucket. Feel free to log onto the wi-fi, no password, obviously." Korg goes back to his game. "Thor he's back, the kid on the tv that called me a d******d again."**

**"Noobmaster?" Thor asks "yeah. noobmaster69."**

**Thor walks over to Korg, takes his headphones, and speaks into the mic.**

**"Noobmaster? yeah, it's Thor again, you know the god of thunder? listen, buddy, if you don't log off this game immediately, I'm gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement your hiding in rip off your arms then shove them up to your butt! oh, that's right, yes, now go cry to your father, you little weasel!" Thor rants into the mic."**

**"Thank you, Thor," Korg says to Thor gratefully**

**"let me know if he bothers you again okay?"**

**"Thank you very much, I will."**

**"so, you guys want to drink? what are you drinking? we have a beer, tequila, all sorts of things."**

**Thor opens his beer with Stormbreaker. Bruce walks over to Thor and gently rests his large hand on his shoulder.**

**"Buddy, you alright?"**

**"Yeah, I'm fine! why, don't I look alright?"**

**"you look like melted ice cream" rocket says**

**"so, what's up?" Thor says laughing**

**"We need your help. there might be a chance we could fix everything."**

**"what, like the cable?" Thor belches " cause that has been driving me bananas for weeks"**

**"Like Thanos" Thor's smile disappears and stands up to face Bruce while putting a shaky hand on Bruce's shoulder**

**"Don't you say that name" Korg takes his headphones off and walks over to the pair.**

**"Um. yeah we don't say that name here"**

**Bruce quietly asks Thor " please take your hand off me, now I know that...guy might scare you."**

**"why would I be? why would, why would I be scared of that guy? I'm the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here killed that guy? Nope. didn't think so. Korg why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thano's big head off."**

**Thor walks to the other room.**

**"Umm... Stormbreaker?" Korg says unsure**

**" I get it, you're in a tough spot, okay? I've been there myself. you wanna know who helped me out of it?"**

**"I don't know.. is it ..... Natasha?"**

**" It was you, you helped me Thor" Thor walks over to the window and looks out at all the Asgardians.**

**" why don't you ask the Asgardians down there, how much help was worth." he walks over and drops on to the couch. " the one that is left anyway."**

**"I think we can bring them back," Bruce says**

**" stop.... just stop, I know you think I'm down here wallowing in my own self-pity waiting to be rescued and, and saved. but I'm fine, okay? were fine aren't we?"**

**" Nah, all good here mate!" Korg says**

**"so whatever it is that your offering, was not into it, don't care, couldn't care less, Goodbye."**

**"We need you, pal"**

**"Nope, not happening, " Thor says shaking his head.**

**"There's beer on the ship." rocket says trying to persuade Thor.**

**"What kind?"**

**At avengers compound**

**Tony enters the room " drifting left . on the side there Lebowski"**

**turning to rocket " how's it going ratchet?"**

**"Its rocket, take it easy. you're only a genius on earth pal."**

**1 hour later**

**"Hey, hey look at me. you okay?" Nat says to Clint who just came back from the quantum realm.**

**holding up the baseball glove and threw it to stark, "yeah, it worked, it worked"**

**10 minutes later**

**sitting around a table, Tony, Steve, and Bruce are pacing at the front of the table leading the planning of the mission.**

**"Okay, so the "how" works, now we have to figure out when and where. Almost all of us have had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones."**

**"well Id substitute the word encounter for d**n well near been killed by one of the six infinity stones"**

**"I haven't, I don't even know what the h**l you're all talking about," Scott said, confused**

**Bruce then speaks up "regardless, we only have enough Pym particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."**

**"our history so not a lot of convenient spots to just drop on," Tony says**

**"which means we have to pick our targets" Clint replies**

**"correct" tony replies**

**"let's start with the aether. Thor, what do you know" Steve asks Thor**

**not getting a response the group look over to where Thor is sitting arms crossed with glasses on not knowing if he was awake or asleep**

**"is he asleep?" Nat asks**

**"no I'm pretty sure he's dead" Rhodey speaks up**

**" where to start? umm... do you guys own an automobile?"**

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**"Thor... where are we?" Steve asks confused, looking up at the little house**

**before Thor can reply the group is startled by the toddler running from the house across the lawn to Thor.**

**"UNCLE THOR!!!!" the toddler screams in excitement**

**"HELLO, MY LITTLE TRICKSTER" Thor says with the same level of excitement.**

**behind the pair Steve looks at Nat and Tony. " why does she look like someone we know?"**

**"yeah well, I think I know who," Nat says breathlessly while staring at the pair.**

**"wait a min- - -" Tony starts to say but is interrupted by a voice**

**"Katarina darling where are you?" the voice says coming out the door breathlessly upon looking at the group.**

**"Hello brother," Thor says.**


End file.
